Isabeau
Summary Isabeau is a main character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. She represents the neutral pathway. She was born of the Luxurors class in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and was chosen to be a Samurai on the same day as Flynn, Jonathan, Walter and Navarre. Isabeau is seemingly cold and brutally honest, much to the annoyance, and sometimes amusement of her fellow Samurai. However, Isabeau is not a bad person. She has a strong sense of justice and will stand up for what she believes is right. This can be poignantly seen in the lawful or chaos pathways, in which she attempted to battle Flynn, which resulted in her taking her own life. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Low 4-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Isabeau Origin: Shin Megami Tensei IV Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Used Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him) Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Isabeau can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Building level (Contributed to the defeat of Alraune and the Minotaur. Can easily defeat enemies as powerful or significantly stronger than the Lham Dearg) | Small Star level (Superior than Tonatiuh and Huoniao, who both can move the sun) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Flynn) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Fought many powerful demons by the side of her fellow Samurai, had a somewhat one-sided match against Flynn but still managed to hold her own. Assisted Flynn in the final battles against Lucifer and Merkabah in the Neutral Route) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH)) Speed: At least Subsonic (Can dodge arrow based attacks) | Speed of Light to FTL (Faster than the Plasma, which attacks at the speed of light) | Immesurable | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Flynn and Merkabah) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely at least Peak human | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Building Class (On par with Jonathan, can defeat weak demons with ease) | Small Star Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Damaged Flynn and Merkabah with her sword strikes) | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Could take hits from the Minotaur and other strong enemies) | Small Star level (Superior than Huoniao) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Survived hits from Flynn, though was defeated fairly easily. Fought against Lucifer and Merkabah) | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with guns and most spells, Extended melee range with melee weapons | Same | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: A Katana, a Gun, and a Gauntlet Intelligence: Gifted. Isabeau is an extremely skillful Samurai who has fought many powerful enemies among her fellow Samurai. Like Jonathan, Isabeau is generally smart in multiple topics and aspects of Mikado life and history. Weaknesses: Nothing particularly notable. Key: Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid Game | IV Endgame '''| '''Apocalypse Endgame Gallery Credit to Isabeau for the images used. Isabeau_1.jpg|Concept art 1 Isabeau_2.png|Concept art 2 Isabeau_3.png|Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers- Isabeau_4.jpg|Shin Megami Tensei IV Demonic Gene Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antiheroes Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Samurai Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users